Sonic in Sweetieland
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: Sonic mysteriously got into the land of Sweetieland. The planet made out of food and mythological creatures. He'll have to find out who summon him into this weird place, why and how he's gonna get out.
1. The Hamster

_  
I rated this T, cause of references to teenage stuff.

Bam! Someone slammed through the living room window, shattering glass around the window. The robber got out two yellow markers. He held one in the right hand and one in the left. He then started to mark the furniture in the living room. It woke the hedgehog upstairs up. He put on his red and white sneakers and ran downstairs. The vandalizer stopped. Sonic, the hedgehog can now see that it's a hamster, humanlike just like him. He ran to the basement.

Sonic went down in his basement to chase the brown furred robber that have just broken in. The robber stood there in his suit and green tie. The basement was full of cardboard boxes and the floor was dusty. The blue hedgehog stopped, when the robber dropped a book and ran out.

Sonic went to get a closer look. The book was brown and was titled in red Sweetieland . Out of curiosity, he open the book. The book had pictures of citizens there. He flipped to the last page. It was a different language! "Ye Yu?" Sonic read it out loud. Purple fog came from every corner. The room got bluer. Sonic looked around, confused. He suddenly was pulled into the book.

Meanwhile, a red and black hedgehog was in what appears to be a secret layer. Lasers started to come from everywhere. The creature dodged all of them. Two robots came running towards him. Boom Boom! Both were shooted down by the hedgehog.

He saw the suit and green tie hamster that was in Sonic s house. The hamster went through a metal door.

Confused, he followed. The hamster dropped a book. The hedgehog, Shadow walked to the book. It was brown titled in red Sweetieland . Shadow opened it. Purple fog came from every corner. The room got bluer. He sudden was pulled into the book.


	2. Down At The River

Sonic found himself falling from the sky-Flop-into a river. The water was shiny blue, and deep. Sonic tried to keep himself up but couldn't. He didn't know how to swim! Sonic was screaming, "Help! Help!" A boy that look like a blonde prince in green jumped into the river and dragged Sonic out. He put Sonic on the wooden deck.

"Thanks. How deep was that? You're wet"! Sonic asked.

"Well," He replied, "It's because this river leads to a ocean".

"Where am I?"

"Flow River, Sweetieland"

"What were you doing here?"

"I was fishing, wanna try?"

"Sure"

"Quick second, what's your name?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog"

"I'm Nath"

"Hey Nath, let's fish"

"Ha-ha"

Sonic grabbed the fishing rod next to him. Nath grabbed Sonic's hand, "Let me guide you" he said. Nath used Sonic's hand to wheel the handle. Sonic touch him with other hand.  
"Sorry" Nath said. Sonic felt something moving. He pulled and pulled. A mermaid with green, silky twin ponytails, a dark green tail, and shells covering her breasts came flying towards the deck. Sonic and Nath instantly went to catch her. The girl fell into their arms.

"What are you supposed to be?!" the mermaid asked. They put her down in a sitting position on the deck.

Sonic still shocked said shakily,"A hedgehog?"

"Cute. I'm from the seas."

"What's your name?"

"Celestia"

"I'm guessing Nath's a prince"

"Stereotypical thinking I see."

"He looks like one"

"Yes."

Nath got out a recorder. He play a tune. A brunette fairy with a blue dress on came and sat on his shoulders. She pointed at Sonic, then made a come here motion with her tiny hands. She seen to be signaling Sonic to follow her.

Sonic followed her. Sonic and the fairy started to walk along the white chocolate path as Celestia hopped back into the river. Prince Nath continued to fish. "Who are you?" Sonic asked the fairy. The fairy stopped, "I'm Ariel" she said.


	3. Lucky

Shadow was falling from the sky into a cotton candy bush. The cotton candy was blue. Shadow looked around. He saw gingerbread houses and chocolate paths. "What the-" Shadow uncontrolliby sighed, "This is so child-"

"Oh my" a girl interupted, "You look a mess. Alden, come here!"  
Shadow looked behind him. A pink haired girl with a yellow and a purple bow dress on and a pink haired boy with a yellow shirt and purple pants was looking at him in concern. The girl ran up to him and said, "I'm Alexandra, he's Alden. Let's clean you up!" She grabbed the hedgehog's hand and ran to her gingerhouse next to the bush.

Before he knew, Shadow was a bathtub with bubbles in it. "Lucky me" he said, scarcasmly. The girl that calls herself Alexandra lift him out and drained the water out. "What-are-you?" she asked. "I'm Shadow," Shadow replied, "Shadow the hedgehog."  
"Hedgehog?" Alden asked out of the blue, "You don't look like one."  
Shadow stepped out. Alexandra picked up her map. "We're taking you to Chocolate Mountain." she said.  
"We're?"  
"Yup"

The girl grabbed Shadow and Alden and ran out to Chocolate fountain.


	4. We Met

Meanwhile, Sonic and Ariel arrived at what seems to be a chocolate fountain. A garden was sparkling right behind it. "This is Beauty Garden. The king always want residants to bring newcomers here." Ariel said. "Why? What's the king's name?" Sonic asked, confused.  
The twins arrived with Shadow. "What's this about" he asked. "Just a gift for newcomers. Bye!" Alexandra replied. Alden grabbed her arm. Ariel sat on Sonic and said, "King Orange is our king"  
"King Orange?" Sonic and Shadow questioned. "That's a crazy last name!"

"Sonic?" Shadow then said. "Shadow?" Sonic replied. Ariel twiwled around. "Since you two know each other, why won't you explore together?"  
Shadow shock his head, "Nope. I wanna go about this alone."  
Alexandra ran away, Alden ran after her and Ariel flew away. Sonic stared at Shadow in disbelif. Why would he be here? Sonic walked into the garden, Shadow followed. They could now see the roses, daisies, and tulips of all different colors. There were also a lot of white, wooden benches, so Sonic and Shadow sat on the nearest one. "So," Sonic asked, "Who were the twins"  
Shadow sigh, "Alexadra and Alden"  
"Aw. They're cute like 8 year olds"  
"Who was that fairy?"  
"Ariel"  
"She's so tiny."  
"She's not that tiny. I also met the prince in green, Nath"

Sonic looked around to see mountains to his right. "Shadow, we really should stay together so we don't get even more confused. By the way, let's go to the hills over." Sonic pointed to his right where the grey mountains with purple snow on top slopping were.  
Shadow got out a green chao emerald. Sonic grabbed it. "Hey." Shadow yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic commanded. Shadow and Sonic were gone at the speed of light.  



	5. Snowboarding

Shadow and Sonic teleported to the top of one of the mountains. It was snowing purple snow.  
"Ah-ha" Sonic said, "We can use these."  
Shadow sighed, "Don't tell me we're snowboarding."  
"Yup"  
"They're crackers" Sonic picked up the light brown, gram crackers sliced in half.

Shadow reluctantly grab on and got in postition, so did Sonic. With their feet on the sleds trying not to crack them, they were ready. At the bottom were preztels acting as trees and the Flow River.  
Sonic's ears pecked as he said, "Ready!"  
Shadow sighed, "Set."

"Go!" They went. Shockfully, the crackers didn't crack. Sonic could fell the cold air in his face. "Oh Yeah!" Shadow was ahead of him dodging blue rocks. Shadow looked behind and yelled, "They're Pop Rocks!" Sonic was breathing heavily getting ready. He was on a look out, but all of them were on Shadow's path.  
Sonic moved faster. The rocks ahead were green and smaller this time. Sonic headed towards one, his sled went on it. Whosh. Sonic was in the air. Shadow saw him do one,two,three,four,five backflips and a unique pose. Everything out with his right arm down. Shadow got on one and did a 360 twist and his own pose, right leg out arms up.  
The rocks ahead were smaller and red. Sonic went left, right, left, right until he almost tripped. Shadow got ahead. "Go slow" he "Said the guy ahead of me" Sonic replied.

They suddenly tripped.


	6. The Princess

The bottom was a very pleasant landscape. Daisies, preztel as trees, the river, and a blonde girl in a green, sparkling dress. Shadow walked up to the girl, Sonic followed.

"Excuse me" Sonic asked. "What?" she said.  
"Where are we?"  
"Well..You just went down the mountain-"  
"I know we at the bottom. What's the name of this valley?"  
"Preztel Valley! By the way, I'm Charlotte, princess of Sweetieland "Princess with a attitude"  
"Hey!"  
"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

Shadow jumped it and said, "You're the one with a attitude. Charlotte"  
Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Shadow faceplamed. Charlotte patted him. "Get me out!" he moaned. Charlotte chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet, follow me"

The three walked along the preztels to a plain. It had just rained with grey and white clouds. A bright rainbow striked through it, causing a beautiful view. A white unicorn with a pink mane came flying down to Charlotte. "Good girl" she said as the unicorn rub her head on hers. Shadow was standing beside her, jaw dropped. Sonic stood there, no emotion. "I seen too much enough. To not be shocked by this." he then said.

"Wait." Charlotte said, "You the blue one! Are you the one that met my husband?"  
"Husband?" Sonic asked, "Aren't you too young to get married?"  
"Obviously, I'm married."  
"I thought you were boyfriend/girlfriend with Nath."

"That's a yes. Black one, are you the one that met the twins"  
Shadow said, "Yeah"  
"Alexandra and Alden are the only twins in Sweetieland"  
"Wow. What's the unicoorn's name?"  
"Riley"

The princess faced the west and said once more, "Follow me."  



	7. Welcome

The hedgehogs followed the princess to a castle. The castle was visually made of

limestone and was on a small island surrounded by a water bank. They crossed the bridge. Trumpets started to play. The same hamster that dropped the books ran out.

"The princess have arrived" he said. "Please people" she said, "Call me Charlotte."

Sonic and Shadow recognized his face instantly. Sonic stepped forward and yelled,

"You're the one who broke into my house and dropped me into this weird place with your stupid book!"

Shadow was still confused and questioned, "I met you too with the book."

"Explain now!"

"Now.."

Charlotte handgagged them, trying to calm them down. She sighed, "Let us explain when we get in."

Sonic licked her hand. The girl let go.

"No" he yelled to her, "Who is that?"

"Sonic."

"I just wanna know"

"What do you think of me?"

"Huh"

"You're arguing, because you're suspicious wanting answers"

"How did you?"

"I'm the good girl and I know animals."

Reluctantly, Sonic and Shadow calmed down and followed in. Inside was pictures on

the walls, wooden walls, and red carpet. "I'll make sure everything's ready."

Charlotte said, as she left. Sunlight sparkled through the glass, colored ceiling,

but the warming living room wasn't gonna calm them. They felt suspicious now.

Shadow was looking at a picture of a sunset, when Sonic saw all of the maids and

butlers heading towards the next. Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and walked him to the room.

 _"This happened just like the knights in Sonic and the Black Knight. Sonic was_

 _tricked or influenced into thinking they're bad (in that case it was tricked), but they were good"_


	8. Dinner and Confrontation

The room had a red tableclothed table with Charlotte, that hamster, Nath, and what looks like King Orange sitting at the table. They all had food on their plate. King Orange seems to be an elder with wrinkles, grey hair, and slow moving body. "I'm not as old as I look." he said, "My son is a young man, just turned 18. That was your first thought, right?" Shadow and Sonic nodded. They saw two decorative seats across from the king. "I see you're shocked. Come, sit." the princess said. Sonic slowly walked to the seat, Shadow ran to the seat. They sat down.

Sonic immediately started to drool. Mash potatos, fried chicken, mac & cheese, green beans, hotdogs, corn, meatloaf, rice, and more. Sonic grabbed a plate and put a hotdog on his plate. Shadow sat there. "Come on," Nath said, "I know this may seem werid to you and you're supicous, but eat." Shadow grabbed a plate, but picked up a chicken leg.

"Well," The king cleared out, "Blue one tell us, your name, where you're from, and your story." "Sonic and I'm from Mobuis." Sonic started, "I was sleeping, when I heard my window break. I got up to see what it was. It was that hamster. He wrote all over my house. I followed him into the basement, where he dropped a book. I read it then I was pulled inside the book."  
"And."  
"I was falling from the sky, before I know it. I landed in a river."  
"Flow River?"  
"Yes. So I saw Nath fishing. He let me try and I caught a memeraid-Celestia-that's her. We chatted, then a fairy came. She lead me to the chocolate fountain."  
"Beauty Garden?"  
"Yeah. That's where I saw him" Sonic pointed at Shadow.  
"Let me hear yours up til the fountain."

Shadow sigh, "Alright. I'm Shadow. I was in a evil man's layer, when the hamster snuck into the layer. I was stupid enough to follow it into a room. He dropped that book. I read it and was pulled into the book I then fell into a cotton candy bush. I was in a neighorhood."  
Sonic chuckled, "Egghead's"  
The king laughed too, "Ginger Street. He knows know him well, you're from Mobuis too."  
"How you know? Anyway, I was spotted by twins, Alexandra and Alden. They were little kids. They bathe me and took me to the garden."

Sonic got up and said, "Excuse us." He then grabbed Shadow's spikes and they stepped a couple yards away. "Well, who's finishing the story" Sonic asked.  
"You" Shadow quickly said with his arms crossed. They walked back to the table.  
"Um.." Sonic started, "I asked Shadow to take me to the mountains"  
The king was now curious as he asked, "Candy Mountain?"  
"Guess so. We went and on the top were crackers. We sleded and had fun with the Rock Candy on the mountain. At the bottom was a valley of Pretzels."  
"Pretzel Valley"  
"Where we met Charlotte and her unicorn, Riley. She took us here. Me and Shadow- nevermind"

The King was already staring at that hamster in dissappointment and anger. "Willy!" he yelled, "Why did you sent them here for no apperant reason?! You heard and saw each one of them were doing something important! Sonic was fast asleep and Shadow had a important business to do!" 


	9. Explanation We're going back home!

Sorry for the short chapter and crappy French. I used Google Translate.

* * *

"Well," Willy said, "I was testing out a magic trick. I summon myself into Mobuis and see if it would work for other people." Everyone facepalmed. "Stupid, Willy, being stupid" the prince said.

Sonic was even more confused, he got up behind Willy's chair and said, "You can't just summon random strangers. You didn't know us til a couple minutes ago!"

Shadow walked behind the chair. Willy was sweating, "Well...Well..." "Well. Well. Well. Go into detail!"

The king stood up and walked up to Sonic and Shadow. He grabbed them by the ear. "Sit down!" he said walking them to their seats.  
"You just dragged us. Ow!"

Charlotte grabbed Willy's wand out of his hand. "Let's go in his room and summon you two back." Charlotte went on the nearby golden stairs. Sonic followed and said to Shadow, "Follow."  
They walked along the narrow hallway. The walls spilt in half. The wooden walls covered the first half, on the bottom it was painted red. She opened a door with Willy's name and title: _"Willy the magician's room"_ She walked in, the hedgehogs followed in. His small bed was in there and his magician stuff was there.

"Now," Charlotte said, "You recall what your homes look like."

Shadow looked back and said, "I wanna go back to Eggman's layer."

"Think of his layer."

"Alright"  
Sonic thought about being in bed with his shoes off, Shadow thought about where in Eggman's layer he was last.

"Oh baguette magique , assigner ces h rissons retour la place de ceux-ci o ils taient la derni re."

Sonic make a confused face, "Why are you doing it in French?"

"It's a French magic book. Oh baguette magique , assigner ces h rissons retour la place de ceux-ci o ils taient la derni re."

Sonic could feel his body getting light. Shadow could fell it too. Sonic felt his eyes close, Shadow too.  
They felt like they were dead.

Sonic felt his bed sheets, he opened his eyes he was in bed.  
Shadow felt the metal ground, he opened his eyes and he was laying on the floor of Eggman's layer.


End file.
